The Aggregate of Burning Golden Beads
The Aggregate of Burning Golden Beads is a Phantom Book used by Sir Balboa to protect Viola Duplessis and her other suitors from the winged women summoned by Melgar. It's present in ''The Magician’s Daughter'' story. In the anime, it’s shown as a scroll contained inside a wooden casing. Its fake version has a fancy violet and green cover.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 5. Originally, the forfeit obtained by Sir Balboa is an old stone tablet.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 4, volume 3.__TOC__ Background According to Dalian, The Aggregate of Burning Golden Beads is a lost Phantom Book, extremely difficult to obtain. Blind by love, Sir Balboa ended up buying a fake exemplar. The real Phantom Book is sealed inside the Labyrinth Library. The Aggregate of Burning Golden Beads is one of the five Phantom Books requested by Viola Duplessis to her suitors. Although the courtesan had no memories, she felt the items were necessary to oppose the imminent threat represented by a powerful magician known as the Earl.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 4, volume 3. Powers The Phantom Book releases magical, conical-shaped golden beads as high-temperature projectiles to attack enemies and envelop them in flames. For instance, Sir Balboa read it to defeat Melgar’s winged women, creatures invulnerable against common bullets. The Aggregate of Burning Golden Beads radiates golden light, which also covers its user in the anime adaptation.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 5.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 4, volume 3. Golden Beads.png|The golden beads. Winged Women defeated.png|The winged women are defeated by Sir Balboa and The Aggregate of Burning Golden Beads. Script In the anime, Sir Balboa is briefly seen reading The Aggregate of Burning Golden Beads. "Shoot, golden beads! Shoot down the evil demons! Golden waves of purification!” Plot Sir Balboa is one of Viola’s admirers who showed up at the Disward estate looking for a specific book. Hugh and Dalian learn that Viola Duplessis requested five Phantom Books to her suitors in exchange of her hand in marriage. Later, the courtesan explains how she feels the Phantom Books were necessary to fight against the Earl, who would come for her soon. The next full moon night, Viola’s mansion is crowded with men trying to protect her. Sir Balboa also appears, showing a tablet supposed to be The Aggregate of Burning Golden Beads. Hugh and Dalian suggest the five Phantom Books obtained by Viola’s suitors are fakes. Sir Balboa presents his Phantom Book to soothe the worried courtesan. During the confrontation against Melgar, Sir Balboa and the others stand in front of Viola to protect her. When the Earl charges a powerful fireball, Dalian gives Hugh the right to open the Labyrinth Library. The five men next to Viola are chosen by five Phantom Books. Sir Balboa uses The Aggregate of Burning Golden Beads to save Armand from the winged women. The creatures are hit by golden projectiles, which envelop them in flames. Melgar eventually admits defeat and retreats. Sir Balboa gives the Phantom Book back to Hugh. In the anime, Hugh is seen in his child form, holding The Aggregate of Burning Golden Beads inside the Labyrinth Library. Hugh Five Phantom Books.png|Hugh taking The Aggregate of Burning Golden Beads from the Labyrinth Library. Melville's defeat.png|Viola and her suitors confront Melgar. References Category:Phantom Books Category:Viola's Phantom Books